


Headache

by HyoJONF



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Leadership, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoJONF/pseuds/HyoJONF
Summary: Hyojin wakes up to the toddler SeungjoonHappy Birthday Fuse! ❤️✨





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Please send it lots of love especially baby Seungjoon is too cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“All the members heard it Seungjoon!”

“Well I didn’t hear it Hyojin!”

“You’re a leader, for pete sake might as well be a good example to your members”

“Hyojin they’re old enough” the younger said while playing with the phone and Hyojin snatches it away

“Lee Seungjoon you’re old enough! You act like a 2 year old always depending on me!”

And Hyojin turns his back not letting the other talk anymore. It was tiring, the whole preparation and getting hot headed from time to time is a part of it. He went out of the dorm and walks his way to the playground. Yuto’s sitting at the swing and the other decided to sit next to him.

 

“It’s late Yuto”

 

he looks up to the other as he seems surprised 

 

“I was about to go in when I heard you and Seungjoon hyung having a little debate”

 

“Little huh” Hyojin snorts

 

“What happened hyung?”

 

as Hyojin sighs, seems like preparing a long day worth of rant

 

“The usual Seungjoon, it felt like I’m the only leader of this group. He’s so childish, he’s so carefree, he acts like everything is just as easy as one snap but god no..”

 

“You’re just tired hyung”

 

“Yeah I guess”

 

Silence enveloped them when their group phone suddenly pops up a notification.

 

“Hyung maybe it’s our teaser..” and Hyojin gets the phone from his pocket.

 

They saw series of baby photos attached in their teasers and one photo made Hyojin smile.

 

_“Look at that cheeky boy. Seungjoon you should just be a kid and just be cute. I don’t need a 24 year old headache with me..” as he laughs and stares at it longer._

 

—

Hyojin sneaks in to their dorm after just spending the night trying to polish some dance steps with Yuto in the playground. It’s 3 am and he’s sure that the others, including his room mate Lee Seungjoon, is asleep by now.

 

He smells ramyeon from the kitchen and he’s sure enough Seungjoon forgot to clean up his left over again. Hyojin stomps his way to the kitchen to clean it. The older opens the cooking pan and was welcomed by an untouched ramyeon and he knows who did it, Hyojin rolls his eyes, picks up the chopstick, breaking his after 6 diet again.

 

He slowly enters the room after cleaning up, rolling his eyes to the sleeping figure of the other. The older’s still not over to the other’s antics.

 

Seungjoon’s wearing his teal pair of shapes design pajamas, with a teletubbies headband to push away his fringe.

 

 _“Childish..”_ he whispers

 

As he tucks himself to sleep.

—

 

Hyojin’s a light sleeper, he knows when the others are awake already. But today, he was waken up by saliva falling into his face..

 

 _“What the?”_  

 

as he prepares for a long nagging session about early morning pranks. But he was welcomed by a toddler, with a head band covering his eyes which he tries to pull away using his little pair of hands.

 

_“Who brought a baby in the dorm?”_

 

Hyojin whispers to himself as he helps him get the headband off. His heart melts and he’s so cute while whining about the headband. And when Hyojin was able to take it off his face, the older was welcomed by a pair of round dark eyes, he knows very well. For a minute he was trying to process everything

 

 _“Is this a dream?”_ as he pinches himself and felt the pain.

 

Suddenly tiny fingers trying to grasp to his shirt. 

 

 _“It’s not”_ he whispers

 

Hyojin went out of the room, finding any trace of his best friend around the dorm but there’s none. His bag is still there, his shoes is still there, _it means Seungjoon is still there._

 

Hyojin runs back to the room seeing the little human in Seungjoon’s pajama last night. He gasps and the other laughs as if Hyojin was some cartoon character. 

 

The older gasps again..

 

_“Oh my god that cheeky smile..”_

 

—

 

“Hyojin hyung! we’re getting late” Jaeyoung shouts from the living room with everyone else just waiting. When their leader went out, all eyes trail down to the little human who stumbles to his oversize shirt. 

 

“Hyung you have a baby brother?” Minkhyun runs to the two.

 

He immediately looks up to their leader

 

“But he reminds me of Seungjoon hyung more.”

 

“because he’s Seungjoon” Everyone in the room stops breathing, waiting for Hyojin to break the joke but it never came.

 

Changyoon walks to the little human who’s eating his fingers and the older bends down trying to look closer to the other. Everyone gasps as they heard a loud slap. Little Seungjoon slapping Changyoon’s face as he stumbles back to Hyojin’s side and hugs his legs tightly and he starts crying and wailing. 

 

Changyoon looks back to his group mates while holding his cheek and the other hand pointing at it as if asking what he did to deserve that slap. 

 

“We’re dead, he’s really Seungjoon hyung” Yuto whispers lying his whole back in the sofa. 

 

Hyojin picks up the crying toddler looking up to him with round eyes and lips pouting. Little Seungjoon instantly nuzzles to Hyojin’s neck. It’s ticklish but it’s comforting as his other little fingers plays with the older’s hair. The little sobs are the only one heard in the room

 

“He’s hungry that’s why he’s grumpy” Hyojin defends

 

“Very Seungjoon” Changyoon whispers still rubbing his cheeks.

 

Hyojin throws a soft kick to Changyoon as he balances himself back because he can’t afford to drop this precious human. 

 

“Hyung he’s so cute!” the other squeals, as Hyojin tries to peek and sees the other fighting dizzyness while sucking at his thumb. 

 

“He’s hungry hyung, should we call manager hyung.” Jaeyoung asks

 

_as Hyojin panics on the inside. Usually Seungjoon’s the one to decide as Hyojin makes up to the mess._

 

“Should we?” he whispers but of course he won’t get an answer. As he sighs and ignores his trembling inside “Yeah and ask him to buy baby needs..”

 

“Diapers..” Yuto suggests 

 

“Baby Foods!” Minkhyun adds

 

“and Toys! I’ll let you borrow my cute pens first.” as Minseok goes near them and plays with Seungjoon from Hyojin’s back. He felt the little human’s giggle and he starts kicking from Hyojin’s embrace. 

 

“He likes you Laun” Hyojin said, as little Seungjoon’s starts to babble and Hyojin can feel his shirt getting wet. He can hear Minseok starts to baby talk and extends his hand asking little Seungjoon to come with him but the little human just laughs a little and suddenly rubs his face back to Hyojin’s neck and tightens his grasp some more, not wanting to come to anyone’s hold.

 

“Hyojin hyung, he knows that you’re his favorite human.” Minseok giggles

 

_Hyojin’s heart melts to that fact that he’s the favorite of this cute little boy, as he returns the tight hold and rests his head to the other’s small head._

 

—

 

Seungjoon’s wailing, eyes full of tears and little legs kicking Hyojin. They know he’s so hungry already but their manager’s stare and Changyoon’s level 3 capability in cooking was not helping. Hyojin haven’t let go of his breath and he just want to run away from this situation. _This is so hard to handle alone as he realizes Seungjoon’s carefree self helps the other’s overthinking self decide to complicated moments like this._ As he thanks their maknae who’s running from the kitchen while shaking the newly made milk.

 

“3 scoops Minseok?”

 

“Yes Manager hyung” as he passes it to Hyojin and the older opens it. The milk spills all over Hyojin and to the little human in his arms but he had no time complaining when the little fingers start to grasp the bottle going to his mouth. 

 

Seungjoon’s wailing stops and only little sobs can be heard while he sips fast to his milk bottle. 

 

 _“Slowly”_ the older soothes the small figure.

 

as Hyojin lies him down to his arms and legs, letting the little human relax. The older starts wiping the milk out of Seungjoon’s face using his pullover’s sleeve. As the smaller’s chubby fingers stars playing with Hyojin’s top. The leader starts bouncing his feet to entertain the little one. 

 

“So what’s your plan? It’s almost comeback” Manager hyung drops the bomb. Hyojin stops breathing again. he looks at the the smaller in his lap, still sipping in his bottle with his round eyes starts closing slowly. 

 _and the leader pushes the little boy’s bangs_  

 

“I don’t know” and they settle to the silence.

 

“HYUNG IT’S COOKED!” as Changyoon runs out from the kitchen with a booming voice as everyone hushes him avoiding to wake up the smaller. 

 

“Later” Hyojin whispers 

 

as he slowly lifts Seungjoon in his arms while skipping from one foot to another avoiding to wake the little monster up. Halfway to the room, Seungjoonie starts rubbing his face indicating his sleep is getting interrupted, the older starts putting kisses to the smaller’s ears, humming until they reach their room and settles him in the bed.

The older’s about to go out to do a plan with the group but the precious boy’s little fingers wrapped around his one finger stops him. He sat there staring at how peaceful Seungjoon is. He lies down and look at the clock, it’s only 8 am but he felt like he went to whole day practice already. Hyojin helps the other hold his bottle that he’s about to finish anytime. He’s so calm, so angelic, something so addicting to look at all day _but how he wishes the childish man who pampers him is also around to help him._ Hyojin’s drowned with such thoughts that he fell asleep too.

 

—

Hyojin woke up from someone’s voice.

 

“Hyung, hyung wake up” Changyoon said it the softest way he can but fails. 

 

Hyojin stood up covering the other’s mouth and panics seeing little seungjoon’s face starts scrunching up. Hyojin soothes his tiny chest while humming as Seungjoon’s expression starts to calm again. 

 

“What?”

 

“You need to change” as he looks down to his white pullover full of Seungjoon’s spit and milk. He really needs to get a bath again.

 

“Okay let’s go”

 

the other’s attempting to lie down but Hyojin stops him 

 

“No way! I worked hard for that” pointing at the sleeping figure “..and I don’t trust you annoying boy” as he tugs the other out of the room and went straight for shower.

 

When he’s able to finish shower fast like a lightning, the older was welcomed by a little pouty boy standing at their bedroom’s door wearing diaper while scratching his tum tum. Hyojin heart melts, oh god his favorite pout..

 

He bends down and extends his hand and every members extends their arms too, even their manager. Trying to get the attention of the cutest pouty Seungjoon in their arms but he has his favorites. As he runs down to Hyojin’s arms with small gibberish with it.

 

Hyojin looks at him and Seungjoon plays with his pointy nose 

 

“Baba” with so much babbles with it. 

 

Showering salivas all over Hyojin’s face and he wouldn’t want it in any other way. as he showers the other with small kisses 

 

“Aww he thinks you’re his dad, Congratulations Mr. Kim Hyojin you’re finally a dad” Changyoon teases _but he doesn’t care as long as he’s the favorite of his favorite human._

 

Seungjoon started pointing at the door, kicking from Hyojin’s arms as if he’s excited. Talking gibberish while pointing at the door.

 

“I guess he’s saying it’s time to practice?” Yuto tries to understand and everyone’s at awe to the small figure jumping now in Hyojin’s lap. 

 

“Okay okay bubu we’ll dance in awhile, let’s change your diapers first..”

 

as they all run after Hyojin and helps him as if Seungjoon’s some kind of a science experiment. With the little one kicking and giggling to the view of his brothers. Yuto and Minseok plays with him, Minkhyun and Jaeyoung plans out with their manager hyung how to bring him out in the dorm and there’s Changyoon ranting about how smelly the little boy’s nappies. 

 

Everyone’s now planning how to get him out without getting anyone’s attention. They’re planning to let manager hyung carry him until they reach the company when suddenly a loud outburst breaks the meeting.

 

“Maybe he’s hungry again” as Changyoon runs to the kitchen to brag about his cooking skills. He squats in front of the crying boy and makes an airplane sound and shoots it to his mouth but the little fingers pushes it aways because maybe 

 

1\. Changyoon’s too annoying for baby’s sight  
2\. Seungjoon, even in his baby self, still have grudges to Changyoon   
The toddler stumbles his way to Hyojin’s feet, looking up to him with his mouth forming a sad face and his eyes shining with tears. 

 

 **or he's sure it's  3. He doesn’t like the idea of anyone carrying him.**  

 

He lifts the sobbing boy in his arms and pepper kisses his cheeks to comfort him.

 

“I get it” Hyojin’s tired but he felt calm having this little boy in his arms. 

 

“Let’s go. I’ll just put my cap and hoodie on.”

As he puts his oversized hoodie and cap and walks his way to the company behind a meter or two from the others to avoid attention. And the little boy in his arms can’t stop giggling, playing shower with his mouth and Hyojin can’t help but felt his heart swell over the whispers saying 

 

_“The baby’s too cute, I want one too”_

_“Baby can I bring you home”_

 

 _"He’s mine"_  Hyojin whispers to himself

as he gives the little boy a small kiss in the forehead that causes him to giggle some more. 

 

—

 

Once they reached the practice room, eyes can’t stop following the little boy who trips from time to time with Hyojin pulling him up again. 

 

He crawls his way to the mirror and uses it as a guide to stand up. Every one’s so amazed but Hyojin worries again. They have a limited time til comeback and not having Seungjoon around makes him extra insecure. 

 

They went to their own formations but Hyojin’s eyes still trailing to the little boy’s every movement. He seems comfortable as the music starts playing and Seungjoon starts bouncing. Dancing in a way his little limbs can accomodate. The other members started fishing their group phone in the baby bag to take a video. He starts stomping his feet and wiggling his hips. Hyojin’s so amused, _even this small boy’s a better dancer than me,_ he whispers to himself. Everyone’s dying from cuteness, Changyoon’s rolling on the floor as they all laugh forgetting their little problem not having their other leader around.

 

The younger members started squatting and dancing beside him. Hyojin loves this presence of Seungjoon, _the life of the party._ The little boy sat down after half an hour session of his freestyle dancing 

 

“Mamam?” as Minseok and Yuto rushes to the baby bag and helps their hyung to prepare the milk. Seungjoon calmly waits, he seems more used to everyone. He squeals and reaches for the bottle in Yuto’s hand. He calms down as Hyojin cages him inside his arms and started sipping the milk fastly.

 

“Slowly” and the older pepper kisses the little boy’s cheeks, giggling while focusing in his bottle. It took him 15 minutes of rocking back and forth before getting the little boy sleep. 

 

“He’s an angel again..” as they gather their hoodies to make up a bed for their pouty boy.

 

“Then for you boys, back to work. Play time is over” and he plays the music from the start, sliding a headphones into Seungjoon’s ears to refrain the noise.

 

Serious face is on again, as thousand of thoughts run inside the leader’s head. He’s in front of the group trying to point out any improvements needed but he was so distracted by how these boys’ hard work, worrying if it’ll go to waste because he can’t function without his best friend’s help. 

 

“How was it hyung?” Minkhyun asks, putting him out of his own world.

 

“It’s fine..” he answers fast.

 

silence settles in the practice room. 

 

 

“uhm, I guess Laun you’re one beat late.” Yuto suggests. 

 

“..and Jaeyong I think you need to step forward, your spacing’s a bit off” Changyoon added as they all look at their leader with worried eyes.

 

“You’re tired hyung, maybe you need some rest.” 

 

“No, it’s almost our comeback and nothing’s going on our way. I need to work harder.” as he   plays the music again from the top. 

 

Jaeyoung taps his shoulder and everyone gave their all in every beat of the song. Working extra hard until their bodies gave out and lying on the floor.

 

“Time to practice the other songs.” 

 

Hyojin initiates still lying on the floor. 

 

“Eung?” they heard a familiar mumble in the corner of the room. Suddenly they’re all smiling, as they crawl to Seungjoon’s direction whose scratching his still sleepy round eyes with a smile. Stretching his hands while doing an open and close gesture.

 

“Gumurning our little sunshine bubu..” as Hyojin showers him kisses. 

 

“It’s 6 pm already it’s not morning anymore!” Changyoon tries to kill the vibe but Hyojin just shoots him with a toy.

 

The other member starts cooing with Hyojin, shaking their own toys to make the little boy smile even more and they’re awarded with a sweet smile, and spit showers as he giggles. 

 

MK started playing one of their album songs “I Do” as Hyojin sings to the little boy the lyrics and stands him up letting his fingers hold Hyojin’s index finger in both ends as a support. 

 

The older tries to make him dance while facing mirror, as he sings his own lines and he felt the little boy gets excited and jumps again. 

 

Seungjoon’s squealing on top of his lungs as if he’s excited to hear Hyojin’s voice. When he’s done singing he lifts the smaller expertly with just one arm and the little boy plays with his nose again with a big smile. 

 

He’s worried seeing the other boy’s face the one who helped him in every problems he has ever since he was 13.

 

“Jiiiinnn~” said in a high pitched tone he’s so familiar with. Hyojin doesn’t know if he’s about to cry or he’ll be happy about it.

 

“I love you” he involuntarily blurts out as he’s taken aback by his own words. The little boy giggles as if he gets it and he can’t help but hug tight the clingy boy and whisper “Yeah, I love you” with a smile this time.

 

It was his first time smiling after all day long of questioning if this is real or not but whenever Seungjoon slaps Changyoon’s face and the older screams in pain and the other giggles as if he’s watching his favorite gag show, he knows that everything is real.

 

— 

 

Seungjoon’s running on the way home but still depending on his hold to Hyojin’s finger and the other hand in Yuto, the chosen one who shrieks as Seungjoon’s little fingers wraps into his. They’re walking and the little man’s running excitedly, with drools all over his clothes as they stop him from time to time to wipe it away. 

 

The others went to a stall to order their dinner and Hyojin asks them to pick his as they walk straight home. 

 

When they reached home they put all the ordered food in the dining table. They settled in their sits and Seungjoon’s sitting in Hyojin’s lap. His eyes go round and little hands start reaching to the table trying to get the foods. Hyojin immediately settles him down as he kicks the olders legs wanting to get something.

 

“Maybe this will do” as Yuto reaches for an egg roll and Hyojin lets the small fingers hold it. Seungjoon dives in to it and there’s stars in his eyes after tasting it, they all laughed watching him.

 

“That’s why you like Yuto, don’t you baby Seungjoonie?” as Hyojin sits him properly and wipes the mess in his face and gives light kisses.

 

“Didn’t know you like kisses that much hyung?” Changyoon teases and the other’s taken aback as he felt his cheeks heat up. But he tries to recovers by firing back.

 

“You’re just jealous because a good smelling baby bubu doesn’t like you” as he smells the little seungjoon’s armpit that smells like a baby soap and Changyoon could only stick his tounge out to the older.

 

They spend their night in their own rooms as Hyojin was left with the toddler full of energy, and Minseok picking up the toys scattered around the room left by all the members.

 

“Minseok, it’s fine Seungjoon’s going to pull those toys out again anyway.” as Yuto stops shaking the bottle and puts it on the bed side. 

 

They all stare at the little figure with overflowing energy, crawling and pulling out the toys Minseok picked up. They all sigh, they never felt so old not until baby Seungjoon pops up and drains their energy down.

 

“Go sleep kids, I’ll take care of this.” as Yuto send the older a worried eyes.

 

“I’m okay, it’s just like going to gym anyway” as he remembers his daily lift that he skipped today. When the two gives little Seungjoon a goodnight kiss and went out. Hyojin suddenly lifts the little human and throws it in the air.

 

_No gym no problem, he told himself_

 

as he does it, 10 more times and the other seems to enjoy it. Squealing and drools all over as he talks gibberish in so much excitement. Hyojin stops and rests for awhile, as Seungjoon crawls into him and grasp in his shirt for a support. He’s in between Hyojin’s legs as the other still catching his breath from the little play. Seungjoon pecks him on the lips and Hyojin felt his blood went up to his face. 

 

 _“What the hell Hyojin, he’s just a baby..”_ as the little human giggles and started getting interested in the big bubbles he can create from his drool. 

 

Hyojin lies down the little boy in his bed as he planks on top of him and starts doing push ups. Hyojin kisses his cheeks and lips everytime he lowers himself down and it was reciprocate by a giggle. He can do this over and over again, the older beats his own record of push ups, he needed this reward always to push him harder. Hyojin just stops when Seungjoon started to rubbing his round eyes indicating he’s sleepy like how his usual 24 year old version does. Hyojin stood up to get his milk bottle and let his little fingers hold it. His little fingers still rubbing his eyes and Hyojin tapping his chubby legs to lull him sleep as he hums calmly that soon sends them both to dream world.

 

—-

Hyojin wakes up without the little boy in his embrace as he stood up quickly searching for the familiar figure he misses the most, but he was welcomed by a round pair of eyes peeking at the end of his bed and he can’t complain

 

“Good morning baby sunshine” as he lifts the little figure hiding to the side of the bed and the smell of his diaper indicates danger. 

 

The others went in to the room, excited to play with the little boy as if they didn’t want the 24 year old version him back. 

 

When they were playing at the living room, he started getting off to Hyojin’s arms and reaches for the other member’s coffee.

 

“No, that’s not allowed for babies” as Seungjoon pouts and pushes away the milk bottle offered to him. Still trying to reach for the coffee.

 

“Oh yeah! Seungjoon’s so obsessed with coffee, you want this cutie?” Changyoon asks and Seungjoon stops reaching for the coffee and starts pulling the older’s hair and cries out loud.

 

“Changyoon stop pissing him” as Hyojin lifts him up and walks away from the living room giving him a toy and starts changing his clothes. 

 

On their way to the building, Changyoon still sending the little boy a glare while rubbing his head but Seungjoon ignores him. Hyojin’s looking at the little boy busy playing with his toy.

 

 _“When will you return?”_ as he sighs and drowns himself with worry again.

 

“Hyojin” their manager stops him before going in “if he don’t get back tonight CEO needs to know about this..” and he freezes on his spot.

 

It’s when Seungjoon started kicking in his hold, that he’s pulled out on his own sea of worries. 

 

The music’s playing, probably the little boy’s excited to dance. As Hyojin opens the door of the practice room and puts the little boy down and let’s him stumble his way inside excitedly. For a moment, the image of happy Seungjoon erases his worries away. 

 

When they’re in the middle of practice, Seungjoon suddenly screams on top of his lungs while looking at them. They all stopped moving, looking at him as he hits the floor repeatedly while blabbering as if trying to say something. 

 

“He’s really Seungjoon” Changyoon said and everyone laughs to how cute this little nagger boy is.

 

The day passed by with the same routines, being able to adjust and understand a toddler needs. The members were enjoying the little Seungjoon’s presence not feeling the aching need of their other leader for the 24 year old version of him who has been _Hyojin’s life of the party for straight 12 years._ The little boy fell asleep on top of him with his head on Hyojin’s chest. Milk bottle long forgotten but his pouty lips still doing sipping movements. The older smiles, putting a kiss on the other’s lips.

 

 _“I love you..”_ as he hugs the small boy who fits inside his arms and cuddles with it. _“I want you here, god you make me so happy. But can I have your 24 year old version back, I needed him so bad.”_ as he fell asleep too.

 

— 

 

The next day, Hyojin peeks in to his chest and still sees a little boy looking up at him. _"What a cutie"_  but when he remembers that it’s two days til their comeback and he have to talk this out with their CEO, he felt how his soul left his body. As he hears their group phone ringing..

 

“It’s for you” Yuto giving the phone to him as he mouths _"It's CEO-nim"_  and reaches for the sleepy smiling boy and lifts him in his arms. 

 

“Mamam” as Seungjoon points outside and Yuto obeys and leaves the room to give his hyung some privacy.

 

“Yes CEOnim”

“Go to my office after lunch” and Hyojin jolts up to the stern voice from the other line.

 

Hyojin went out of the room seeing Seungjoon fed by the others. They’re getting along well now but whenever he sees Hyojin, he automatically reaches his hand for the older to get him.

 

They all went to the building with smiles but soon gone when they reaches the door with manager hyung’s unreadable expression. Hyojin plays the music in the practice room and tries to distract the little boy before getting off quickly. He went straight to the CEO’s office, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down but his back ache from all day carrying Seungjoon won’t help.

 

He slowly opens the door and the CEO-nim’s waiting for him. 

 

Few minutes of silence.

 

“Is this job some kind of a joke to you Hyojin?”

 

“No CEO-nim” as he feels panic eating him up.

 

“Where’s Lee Seungjoon!” 

 

“He turned into a baby, CEOnim”

 

“Stop playing your games with me, we’re not in the movies.” 

 

“But I’m not joking—“ as he chokes trying to stop his tears threatening to fall as he sees the vacant chair infront of him where Seungjoon used to sit down whenever they face their CEO together. But tonight he’s alone suffering from the criticizing eyes of the older. 

 

CEO-nim was about to talk some more when a wailing breaks the silence. A knock from the door gets their attention and they were welcomed by a crying little boy.

 

“He’s looking for you hyung, I’m sorry” Jaeyoung said apologetically.

 

Seungjoon walks his way to Hyojin and tries to climb into the older’s legs. Hyojin tries to read the CEO’s expression whose eyes were following the little toddler’s movements as if taken aback with what’s infront of him.

 

Little Seungjoon waves at the CEO and lies his head to Hyojin’s shoulder as he sucks his own thumb. 

 

“I’ll call you later, for now leave” as he still follows them and Hyojin breathes for awhile.

 

 _“Thank you for saving me”_ as he showers kisses the little boy. 

 

Hyojin goes back to their dance room and proceeds to practice as Seungjoon’s been taken care by noonas from the office. Giving him snacks which Hyojin doesn’t know if he’s allowed to eat by now. 

 

“Joon~” as he points to his own polaroid the noona was holding. They all laughed and exclaims how precious the boy is when he started wiggling his hips again to the beat of the song. 

 

Hyojin focuses to his dance steps, feeling his heart beating so fast. _The clock is ticking, he’s happy with the little boy but their clock is ticking it’s almost comeback._

 

It’s 10 pm when their phone rings and Hyojin answers it.

 

“Hyojin, get your act straight. Make Seungjoon show up or comeback will be postponed” his heart sank as he looks at the rest of the members’ faces waiting for the news expectantly. 

 

“I understand” and puts the phone down.

 

and Seungjoon woke up suddenly and won’t stop crying, no he’s not crying, he’s screaming as if wanting to say something. Hyojin picks him up and starts to rock him back and forth also trying to digest the bad news. He gives him a toy but screams louder, a bottle of milk but pushed away 

 

“Tell me what you want???” Hyojin asks helplessly

 

The little boy starts throwing up in Hyojin’s shirt as his whole body shakes from fear. The round eyes now full of tears falling straight to his cheeks stained with vomit.

 

Everyone else starts to panic and Hyojin never felt so scared in his whole life. He tries to stop him from crying, desperately fishing his phone from his pocket trying to dial their manager’s number. As he runs out of the door, not caring about other’s stare anymore.

 

Hyojin started crying also with Seungjoon, as he soothes the smaller’s back. Desperately comforting him to stop the pain. 

 

 

“Why are you throwing up?” as he felt his own body shaking, as sobs escapes from his mouth.

 

He runs fast going to the nearest hospital. He holds the small figure in his arms who throws up some more making the older’s heart ache. Hyojin’s tears won’t stop falling as he whispers a thousand of sorry in the other’s ears asking desperately from someone above to give back his best friend to help him. He’s so exhausted and his heart’s aching so much.

 

“It’s acute entritis but he’ll be fine now” as Hyojin watches the figure peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. 

 

“Thank you” he bows down to the doctor and sees the other members staring at him. 

 

After few hours of IV, they went home by 12 mn and Hyojin could only stop in front of the mirror and stares at his exhausted image. His shirt full of vomit but he’s so exhausted and Seungjoon won’t let him go so no time to change. As they went straight to the room and Seungjoon looks up to him with drowsy eyes and touches his nose as if he’s being apologetic too

 

 _“It’s okay Seungjoon, this all my fault anyway. I act tough and all independent when it’s actually me who depends on you so much.”_  

 

A tear escapes that he wipes immediately as he kisses the little fingers in his face. He starts humming the other to sleep, tapping his thighs as he sang Seungjoon’s favorite song..

 

 _“I’ll collect 86400 stars, I’ll put them into your eyes one by one”_ as he points at the other’s round eyes looking up at him. 

_“I want to tell you about my heart that’s throbbing right now, Can you hear that we’ll be connected through all of time?”_

 

as he finishes it with a hum that brings the little boy in deep sleep. Hyojin buries his face to the other’s hair. 

 

_“I love you the most, please come back”_

 

The next day he wakes up to the same smell of baby shampoo he grew familiar with as he kisses the other’s head 

 

 _“Good morning my love”_ as he reaches to the figure who doesn’t seem to fit in his arms anymore as he jolts up and welcomed by a half asleep Seungjoon still pulling him back to sleep some more.

 

“Yah! Seungjoon” 

 

“What?” he replies with a raspy voice seems long unused. 

 

“Oh my god you’re back!” as Hyojin hugs him and pulls away immediately upon realizing the clingyness

 

“I’m sorry I got used to it” as he fixes his shirt. 

 

The other casually stood up and wears his shirt and pants as Hyojin looks away upon realizing the other isn’t wearing anything. 

 

“I-I’m sorry” Hyojin stutters as Seungjoon shows him a cheeky smile that puts a blush on the his cheeks.

 

The younger tugs him out and everyone else were shocked to the figure showing up after a long time.

 

“Breakfast? Anyone?” Seungjoon breaks the silence as Changyoon runs out excitedly with a baby food in his hand but his shoulders drops down when he saw the 24 year old Seungjoon looking at him judgingly.

 

 

Everyone settles down to the dining table as they wait for Seungjoon’s dish. 

 

Minseok and Yuto’s pouting

 

“You missed the little boy?” Hyojin asks and they both nod 

 

“I missed him too” and Seungjoon goes out of the kitchen putting a kiss on the other’s head.

Changyoon sends them a glare and Seungjoon returns it

 

“Can we have the little Seungjoon back? he’s cuter” Changyoon fires

 

“I bet the little Seungjoon hates you too” Seungjoon fires back and everyone laughs and nod.

 

Seungjoon stares at Hyojin’s dirty shirt as he sat down in front of Hyojin and reaches for his hand and soothes it.

 

“I gave you a hard time didn’t I?” as Hyojin relaxes to his hold and this is what he misses the most. His calming touches that comforts the other’s overthinking self.

 

He shakes his head and gives him a small smile. 

 

“I’m sorry..” the younger whisper with a soft smile.

 

—

 

Hyojin goes to the room as he plays with little Seungjoon’s toys and bottles left there. The door opens and he wipes away the tears in his eyes. 

 

“You must have missed him so much” Seungjoon said softly and the other nods.

 

“It’s okay..” as Hyojin felt the other coming closer 

 

“..the 24 year old version of your favorite human will be the one to take care of you..” 

as he reaches for the other’s hand and puts it in his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry I lost those chubby cheeks..” and the other laughs and Seungjoon smiles as he stood up and cages the other in his arms. 

 

“But I’ll be the one to hug you” and starts showering kisses all over his face

 

“..and take care of you” as he pushes the bangs covering Hyojin’s tired but still beautiful eyes.

 

“and love you” Seungjoon dips down his head for a kiss on the older’s lips and smile in between as he backs away alittle and whispers

 

 _“It’s unfair only little Seungjoon gets to kiss those lips..”_ as Hyojin eyes widens and the other starts running away. 

 

Hyojin runs after him, chasing him while laughing as Seungjoon stops and extends his hand like how little Seungjoon used to. The older’s heart melts and runs to the other’s warmness. 

 

“I love you” Hyojin whispers

 

“I love you too” and Hyojin’s heart about to burst when he finally gets a respond, 

 

“We can do our version of little Seungjoon anytime” Seungjoon teases and Hyojin laughs.

 

_he’s happy to have his childish 24 year old back._


End file.
